Viceroy of Elam
The Viceroy of Elam (Sukkal Elam) is the 2nd in charge of the Kingdom of Elam, provided no other sovereign King shares the throne. The Viceroy is appointed by the King directly and when appointed he also formally becomes the 2nd in command of Elam's military forces. Amongst his duties is royal oversight of the city of Anshan, where he formaly has his residence, dealing with the goverment in Susa in the King's name and officialy reporting on state of affairs to the king on a regular basis. The office of Viceroy is not recquired by law to be filled. It may only be assumed by a member of the Imperial dynasty. In adition, while no female can legaly inherit the throne of Sukkulmah (King) or Malkumah (Emperor), a female can assume the office of Viceroy, in fact female holders of the office are not uncommon. Aditionaly, when no Crown Prince is named by the King, an appointed Viceroy automaticaly succeeds to the throne of Emperor and King, unless the Viceroy is female. The first Viceroy, or Sukkal Elam, was nominated in 1980 BC by Chedorlaomer III, after he had deposed Epirmupi III, Sukkal Anshan, and abolished the title of Sukkal Anshan. In an attempt to pay hommage to those of his relatives who helped his father Chedorlaomer I become King (and then Emperor), but also in an attempt to limit their influence, he named Ziringu, Epirmupi's brother as the first Sukkal Elam. List of Viceroys Unified Empire * Šimut-Gamil 2013- * Ziringu 1980-1964 BC * Epirmupi Indasu 1964-1951 BC * Ešpum Indasu 1951-1935 BC * Mekubi Indasu 1935-1922 BC * Epirmupi Imazu Mekubi 1922-1886 * Igibuni Ziringu Mekubi 1886-1872 * Shurimku Aza Mekubi 1872-1863 * Vacant -1380 * Malku-Dagan 1380-1331 * Haimbia I 1331-1330 * Malku Dagan 1330-1322 (2nd term) * Šusa-Andaša 1322-1301 * Humban-umena I 1301-1288 * Vacant 1288-1236 * Uratinda 1236-1219 * Vacant 1219-1180 * Idaddu XIV 1180-1160 * Vacant 1160-1150 * Kuk-Igišta 1150-1125 * Inšušinak-šar-ilani 1125-1090 * Inshushinak-sunkir-nappipir I 1090-1077 * Beli-Arik 1077-1056 * Hubanudu 1056-1037 * Warad-Nannar Luhishan 1037-1018 * Tan-Igešda 1018-1015 * Humlibaša 1015-993 ** Libar-Mazat, Second Viceroy 1015-1012 ** Sin-Zuluš, Second Viceroy 1012-1009 ** Sapupu Lurak-lukhkhan, Second Viceroy 1009-993 * Sapupu Lurak-lukhkhan 993-988 * Kiten-Nakur Hutran-Tepti 988-972 * Hishibrashini Kuk-Kiririsha 972-964 * Kiumbebe Kuk-Kiririsha 964-959 * Libar-Mazat Suash-takal 959-952 * Indasu Tan-Igešda 952-938 * Kidinu IX 938-921 * Tan-Kiririša 921-911 * Enzilili Humban-umena 911 * Pihiranu Enzilili 911-910 * Nišušu Igi-Halki 910-899 * Dagunir 899-893 * Ezemena Imazu 893-884 * Lalguni 884-883 * Sanamshimut Enzilili 883-878 * Shurri-Shamash Kurišu 878-868 * Hubanudu Enzilili Self Proclaimed 868 * Vacant 868-866 * Marduk-shum-ibni Kidinu 866-848 * Lurak-lukhkhan VIII 848-842 * Huhume 841-826 * Tanahuti Huhume 826-822 * Abuwaqar Igi-Halki 822-815 * Chedorlaomer XXV 815-810 * Tan-Rušipir 810-795 * Abuwaqar Igi-Halki 795-790 (2nd term) * Šimut-Šilhak Abuwaqar 790 * Ukku-Tanhish II 790-788 * Tan-Rušipir 788-779 (2nd term) Six Emperors and Two Governors Period Susa * Idnin-Sin Abuwaqar 784-771 * Šimut-Šilhak Amazaza 771-764 * Libar-Mazat Abuwaqar 764-762 Mishime * Tetep-Mada Idaddu 779-772 * Mesag Tetep-Mada 772-758 * Inzu-Pahaš Tetep-Mada 758-746 Liyan * Humlibaša Huhume 808-796 * Piriri Huhume 796-791 * Ishharattu Huhume 787-781 * Masam-ili Huhume 781-772 * Ishmani Huhume 772-763 * Adalal Kur-Ishshak 763-755 Anshan * Kuk-Kirwash Ištarnandi 778-761 Hidali * Shu-Ea Kindattu 779-763 * Tan-Ruharater Shu-Ea 763-755 Unified Empire * Tan-Ruharater Shu-Ea 755-739 * Zinuba 739-727 * Humban-Shutur 727-707 * Kuk-Inzu Kidin-Hutran 707-682 * Kurdašu 682-667 opposed by: * Ezemena Eparti 682-681, then became Sukkal Anshan * Hishbesh Tetep-Mada/Hishbesh I 693-683 (Outer Elam) * Igitena Lalaru 667-639 * Hunzulu 639-615 * Ba'l-qarrad III, King of Emar, 615-602 * Idaddu Hunzulu Intiti 602-599 * Gazizi Libar-Mazat 599-596 * Apipi Idaddu 596-580 * Lurak-lukhkhan IX 580-570 * Tannanu Khutelutush-Inshushinak 570-568 * Kuk-Nahundi Khutelutush-Inshushinak 568-560 * Palar-Ishshan Tazitta 560-549 * Šašada Palar-Ishshan Kindattu 549-527 * Eparti Aza 527-498 * (Izapuni Narunte-Atta, 525-524, under Iššanri I) * Umbazizi Indasu Mekubi 498-